-Real Luck-
by Yuumiko
Summary: Gira en torno a Arashi (O.C) hermana melliza de Amaimon, Reina de la Tierra. ¿Encontrara el amor? ¿Se dejara llevar por las insinuaciones de Mephisto? ¿Que siente realmente por su hermano, Rin... y el chico rudo compañero de su hermanito?


Hoooola e.é este es mi primer fic, la historia se relaciano con los acontecimientos de suceden el el anime, los 25 caps. La protagonista es un Oo.C - Ashira- ¿abra amor? ... Mucho mejor, ¡un trio amoroso!... vale, vale, si no les gusta la idea solo háganlo saber en los comentarios ladys #La historia comienza un poco antes de que Amaimon fuera a Assiah, es decir, Rin ya esta en la academia y blá- No los aburro mas.

devilidades de Ashira : las cosas lindas, duces,

Lucky

I

Gehenna

Otro día terminaba en la terrible Gehenna, el mundo de los demonios donde, como todos sabemos, el demonio Satanás esta a cargo de todo, el mas poderoso. Si no haces lo que ordena simplemente seras castigado eternamente. Los ocho príncipes de Gehenna se encontraban ahí, todos de distintas madres, con excepcional caso de los mellizos Amaimon y Arashi, los reyes de la tierra.

Arashi caminaba por las afueras del gran castillo, el mas grande de Gehenna. En el habitaban Satanás y algunos de sus hijos, los otro quizá donde estaban..no le importaba. Con los que mas relación tenia era con Amaimon y el mayor de los hermanos, Mephisto. -pervertido maniático como le solía decir ella para molestarlo- Este se encontraba en Assiah, rara vez iba hacia ese mundo a molestar a los humanos o a pasar el aburrimiento. Con Amaimon solían luchar y dejar desastres horribles, pero no les molestaba en lo mínimo no rencores, los dos salían de su aburrimiento. Él aparentaba 17 o 16 años, ella solo 16 debido a su estatura: 1.60 menor a la de Amaimon: 1.65 . Como toda demonio vestía ropas algo extravagantes... Unas botas que le llegaban hasta los tobillos negras con adornos de calavera, mayas de un verde no muy llamativo pegadas a su pálida piel cortadas en los dedos, un pequeño short negro algo desgastado con cadenas alrededor y una evilla en forma de trébol una chaqueta color negro y sus mangas a tres cuartos siendo hasta sus rodillas es primera instancia pero la prenda se va rompiendo y ''desintegrando'' en cuanto va descendiendo. La susodicha también tiene unos curiosos adornos, que implican pequeños adornos como tréboles, pequeños huesos de cruz en sus solapas y en la parte del comienzo pequeñas calaveras, bajo esta llevaba una blusa amarillas con puntos rosa con algo de escote. Como adorno final cadenas con extraños signos colgaban de su cuello.

Quedo de juntarse con Amaimon para ir a Assiah a ver a Mephisto, quería conocer a su pequeño hermano del que tanto hablaban su padre y Mephisto todos en realidad, esto hacia que su curiosidad aumentara cada vez mas y mas. De un salto extremadamente alto y con sus habilidad para manipular el aire se mantuvo ahí unos segundo hasta que lo diviso. ''voló'' hacia el, la miro frunciendo el sueño, estaba enojado... es raro que eso pase.

-¡Te dije que no te tardaras! - grito como un niño pequeño. Arashi se hecho a reír a carcajadas y lo cojió rápidamente de la corbata y salto por el portal con el gritando que lo soltara.

Una vez en Assiah fueron rápidamente donde se encontraba Mephisto.

-Lamento llegar tarde. - dijo Amaimon mirando a Mephisto Arashi estaba flotando, sentada en el aire con las piernas cruzadas mirando a su ''maniático pervertido''- Arashi retraso el viaje. Esta solo le dedico una mirada asesina.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, Reyes de la Tierra, Amaimon y Arashi. -no los miro, miraba hacia la ciudad tomando su taza de te, el viento movia sus extravagantes ropas.

- Ha pasado tiempo, hermano. - hablo Arashi mirando directamente a Mephisto.

-¿Como esta Gehenna?

-Todos están furiosos - dijeron los mellizos al mismo tiempo Amaimon gruño y Arashi sonrió victoriosa tras haber ganado la apuesta- Si no hubiéramos recibido noticias de que el hijo de Satanás estaba en Assiah.. -dijo Amaimon malhumorado.

-Ya veo.. entonces dile a nuestros hermanos que estén muertos de envidia, nuestro hermano mas joven esta siendo criado bajo mi supervición, todo marcha bien.

-Entiendo - Arashi solo permanecía en silencio.

-¿Que sucede, tienes algo mas que decirme?

-No, solo me preguntaba cuando volverías a Gehenna.

-Vallan, no hagas esperar a nuestros impacientes hermanos.

-Sí. - Amaimon salto al vacío.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme, Arashi? -le dijo Mephisto volteando a verla sonriendo perversamente. - ¿quieres hacer algo divertido?

- ¿Que tramas? - le dijo ignorando sus insinuaciones que para ella, ya eran normal y solo las ignoraba.

- La diversión apenas comienza - dijo mirando la ciudad- ya ve, los llamaré. Mantente cerca de Amaimon.

La chica lo miro y sonrió divertida -Volveré para quedarme Mephisto - salto hacia el vacío y se encontró con Amaimon.

Había algo en su hermana menor que lo atraía se le insinuaba repetidas ocasiones ya sabiendo que seria ignorado, tal vez algún día tendría suerte y seria ella la que se insinuara. Ella aparentaba ser una adolescente rebelde, pero conociéndola bien, era una persona lista, juguetona y bastante infantil. Como su hermano.

Paso una semana desde que se vieron los mellizos con su hermano mayor, estos se encontraban sobre un demonio de gran tamaño y aspecto aterrador que Amaimon fácilmente había dominado. Arashi se hallaba a un lado de Amaimon que miraba despreocupadamente Gehenna. Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono que Mephisto le dio a Amaimon y Arashi, rápidamente contesto y puso el altavoz.

- Soy yo. -reconocieron inmediatamente la voz de Mephisto.

-Sí. -respondió Arashi con el mismo tono despreocupado de su hermano mellizo.

- Neigals hizo todo lo que le indique, pero al parecer fue demasiado para él. Vengan a la academia de la Verdadera Cruz de inmediato.

Arashi iba a hablar pero se le adelanto Amaimon. - No podemos entrar en la escuela debido a tus barreras, hermano.

-Negails los giara. Vamos a hablar de los detalles adelante. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido - dijeron los mellizos al mismo tiempo. Amaimon volvió a gruñir.

Colgó la llamada y miro el temible paisaje.

-Papa y hermano están tan obsesionados con Okumura Rin - la chica solo asintió mirando directamente a su mellizo, este le devolvió la mirada.

-Me pregunto que tan fuerte es...- susurro la chica con aspecto gótico a primera vista.

-Espero que sea bueno para matar mi aburrimiento.

Arashi habrió un pequeño portal a Assiah.

Una vez ahí se contactaron con Negails que los llevo por distintos pasadizos hasta llegar a la entrada de la academia en la que Mephisto era el director.

###############

Premer cap, espero que les aya gustado ;-; espero sus comentarios con sugerencias o cualquier cosa que me quieran decir xddd

Soy nueva en esto, espero que me entiendan...

Lucky ;'B


End file.
